Road Trips Volume 1 Number 1
Road Trips Volume 1 Number 1 is a live album by the Grateful Dead. It contains highlights from their fall 1979 tour of the East Coast. It was released on November 5, 2007. Track list Disc One #"Alabama Getaway" (Jerry Garcia, Robert Hunter) – 5:31 Crisler Arena, Ann Arbor, Michigan, 11/10/79 #"Promised Land" (Chuck Berry) – 4:44 Crisler Arena, Ann Arbor, Michigan, 11/10/79 #"Jack Straw" (Bob Weir, Hunter) – 6:47 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, 11/6/79 #"Deal" (Garcia, Hunter) – 6:48 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, 11/6/79 #"Dancing in the Street" (William "Mickey" Stevenson, Marvin Gaye, Ivy Jo Hunter) – 13:10 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, New York, 11/9/79 #"Franklin's Tower" (Garcia, Bill Kreutzmann, Hunter) – 12:04 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, New York, 11/9/79 #"Wharf Rat" (Garcia, Hunter) – 11:15 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, New York, 11/9/79 #"I Need a Miracle" (Weir, John Perry Barlow) – 4:04 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, New York, 11/9/79 #"Bertha" (Garcia, Hunter) – 5:52 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, New York, 11/9/79 #"Good Lovin'" (Arthur Resnick, Rudy Clark) – 7:08 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, New York, 11/9/79 Disc Two #"Shakedown Street" (Garcia, Hunter) – 15:32 New Haven Coliseum, New Haven, Connecticut, 10/25/79 #"Passenger" (Phil Lesh, Peter Monk) – 6:04 Crisler Arena, Ann Arbor, Michigan, 11/10/79 #"Terrapin Station" (Garcia, Hunter) – 15:25 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, 11/6/79 #"Playing in the Band" (Weir, Mickey Hart, Hunter) – 22:17 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, 11/6/79 #"Not Fade Away" (Buddy Holly, Norman Petty) – 9:27 Capital Centre, Landover, Maryland, 11/8/79 #"Morning Dew" (Bonnie Dobson, Tim Rose) – 10:13 Capital Centre, Landover, Maryland, 11/8/79 Bonus Disc #"China Cat Sunflower" (Garcia, Hunter) – 7:29 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, New York, 10/31/79 #"I Know You Rider" (traditional, arranged by Grateful Dead) – 8:07 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, New York, 10/31/79 #"Lost Sailor" (Weir, Barlow) – 6:30 Capital Centre, Landover, Maryland, 11/8/79 #"Saint of Circumstance" (Weir, Barlow) – 5:41 Capital Centre, Landover, Maryland, 11/8/79 #"Jam" (Grateful Dead) – 7:20 Capital Centre, Landover, Maryland, 11/8/79 #"Althea" (Garcia, Hunter) – 9:42 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, New York, 10/31/79 #"Estimated Prophet" (Weir, Barlow) – 13:16 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, New York, 11/9/79 #"He's Gone" (Garcia, Hunter) – 10:35 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, New York, 11/9/79 #"Jam" (Grateful Dead) – 8:41 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, New York, 11/9/79 Credits Grateful Dead *Jerry Garcia – guitar, vocals *Mickey Hart – drums *Bill Kreutzmann – drums *Phil Lesh – bass *Brent Mydland – keyboards, vocals *Bob Weir – guitar, vocals Production *Produced by Grateful Dead *Compilation produced by David Lemieux and Blair Jackson *Recorded by Dan Healy *Edited and mastered by Jeffrey Norman at Garage Audio Mastering *Cover art by Scott McDougall *Photos by Jay Blakesburg, Herb Greene, Larry Hulst, and Bob Minkin *Package design by Steve Vance *Liner notes written by Blair Jackson Sound quality A label on the CD case for Road Trips Volume 1 Number 1 states, "The compact discs herein have been digitally remastered directly from original soundboard cassettes. They are historical snapshots, not modern professional recordings, and may therefore exhibit occasional technical anomalies and unavoidable ravages of time." The album was released in HDCD format. This provides enhanced sound quality when played on CD players with HDCD capability, and is fully compatible with regular CD players. Recording dates Road Trips Volume 1 Number 1 contains selections from the following concerts: *New Haven Coliseum, New Haven, Connecticut, 10/25/79 *Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, New York, 10/31/79 *The Spectrum, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, 11/6/79 *Capital Centre, Landover, Maryland, 11/8/79 *Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, New York, 11/9/79 *Crisler Arena, Ann Arbor, Michigan, 11/10/79 Category:Road Trips Category:Albums Category:1979